Terraria (консольная версия)
Terraria, портированная для работы на консоли Xbox 360, PS3 и PS Vita, имеет ряд изменений. Ниже представлены вещи и монстры которые существуют ТОЛЬКО в этой версии. См. также: Баги консольной версии Предметы * Файл:Душа беспокойства.png Душа беспокойства (Soul of Blight) * Файл:Шаранга.png Шаранга (Sharanga) * 20px Подозрительный череп (Suspicious Looking Skull) * Файл:Тизона 2.png Тизона (Tizona) * Файл:Тонбогири 2.png Тонбогири (Tonbogiri) * Файл:Vulcan Repeater.png Вулканический арбалет (Vulcan Repeater) Боеприпасы *Файл:Вулканический болт.pngВулканическая стрела (Vulcan Bolt) *Файл:Spectral Arrow.pngСпектральная стрела (Spectral Arrow) Броня * Файл:Броня дракона 3.png Комплект дракона (Dragon armor) * Файл:Броня титана 2.png Комплект титана (Titan armor) * Файл:Броня призрака 2.png Комплект призрака (Spectral armor) Одежда *Файл:Hero's clothes (console).pngКомплект героя (Hero's Clothes) *Файл:Plumber's Clothes (console) (1).pngКомплект водопроводчика (Plumber's Clothes) Питомцы * Файл:Brain.png Мозг — 28px Ручной зомби * Файл:Грязная посуда.png Чашка Петри — 28px Ручной слизень * Файл:Капуста.png Капуста — 32px Морская свинка * Файл:Сосуд крови.png Сосуд крови — 28px Ручная летучая мышь * Файл:Пчелиный воск.png Пчелиный воск — 30px Пчела тифия * Файл:Wolf Fang.PNG Волчий клык — 25px Ручной оборотень Монстры * 70 pxЧереп дракона (Dragon Skull) * 50px Косатка (Orca) * 20px Шахтер вампир (Vampire Miner) * 20px Альбинос (Albino Antlion) * 20px Призрачная мумия (Spectral Mummy) * 20px Призрачный элементаль (Spectral Elemental) * 20px Призрачный брюхоног (Spectral Gastropod) * 40px Драконий хвататель (Dragon Snatcher) * 30pxДраконий шершень (Dragon Hornet) * 84px Великая виверна (Arch Wyvern) * 40px Великий демон (Arch Demon) * 20px Теневая мумия (Shadow Mummy) * 20px Теневой слизень (Shadow Slime) * 30px Темный молот (Shadow Hammer) Боссы * 60pxОкрам (Ocram) Прислужники * Файл:Servant of Ocram.pngСлуга Окрама (Servant of Ocram) Изменения * Адская печь теперь находится в подземельях второго уровня, а не в аду, может встретится как в лаве так и просто стоящей на блоках. * Новые звуки для монстров и вещей. * Новый интерфейс для крафта, создания персонажа и так далее. * Новые причёски для персонажа. * Специальное обучение для новичков. * Сетевая игра для 8 игроков, и в HD режиме. * Добавлена новая музыка для обучения, океана, Окрама, снежного биома и космоса. * Добавлены новые музыкальные шкатулки для новой музыки. * Добавлены достижения. * Добавлена карта мира. Версия 1.0.933.1 25 января 2018 года и 5 февраля 2018 года на PS4 и Xbox One соответственно вышло обновление 1.0.933.1, которое эквивалентно обновлению 1.3.0.7 ПК-версии. Исправления ошибок *Вы больше не можете крафтить вещи если ингредиенты лежат в мусорке. *Вы не можете продавать своё золото НИПам. *Музыкальная шкатулка/сундук больше не дюпаются. *Кролики/золотые рыбки, заспавненные с помощью статуй больше не дропают монетки в Кровавую луну. *Активные каменные блоки больше не дезактивируются, когда на них стоит сундук. *Исправлен баг, с помощью которого подходящий дом был неподходящим. *Исправлен баг, который крашил игру при использовании статуи королевы. *Исправлен баг, когда при чтении надгробий игра крашилась. *Используйте Авто-Наполнение для быстрого перемещения монет в сундук. *Исправлены лианы,которые не росли в подземных джунглях. *Исправлены особо выделяющиеся баги с музыкальными шкатулками и таймерами. *Исправлен баг с Посохом земли. *Исправлены баг с волшеным колокольчиком,когда длительность бафф равнялась 59-ти секундам. *Исправлен баг с сообщениями о смерти,когда высвечивалось только имя игрока *Вы больше не можете создать бесконечное количество музыкальных шкатулок с помощью блоков льда. *Исправлен баг, когда Цветное стекло считалось неприемлимым в качестве фоновых стен в домах для НИПов. *Исправлен баг с хитбоксом Окрама. *Души Окрама больше не лежат на земле. *Исправлен баг со спрятанной частью инвентаря. (На PS Vita) *Touch controls are now disabled when using the Magic Mirror (Vita only) *Fixed a bug where NPC flags would not reposition when zooming (Vita only) *Исправлен баг с достижением/трофеем "Back for Seconds" (рус. Вернуться в считаные секунды) *Fixed a bug where 1.2 armors would not count towards a trophy *Исправлен баг,когда можно было получить трофеи во время обучения. Улучшения *Теперь зелье гравитации переворачивает мир, а не персонажа. Изменяется в настройках. *Игроки теперь могут выключить задний тач-пад во время игры (На PS Vita) *Данные посещаемых в мультиплеере карт сохраняются в локальной системе. *Оптимизирован сетевой траффик в мультиплеере. *Мультиплеер стал более стабильным. *Текстуры были улучшены. Механика и геймплей *Некоторые вещи стакаются по 999, а не 99 (как в PC 1.2.3.) *Начальная женская одежда была изменена. *Новые стили причёски. *Размер сундуков был удвоен. *Вам больше не надо прыгать, чтобы подняться на одиночный блок. *Молот используется только для создания наклонных блоков, полублоков и разрушения стен. *Топор используется только для срубки деревьев и больших грибов. *Кирка может собирать предметы, устанавленные на плоскости, такие как Сердца жизни и Сундуки. *Теперь вы можете покрасить любой твёрдый блок или предмет *Введены слоты для красителей. *Вы стартуете с 10 единицами маны. *Вы можете скрафтить магические посохи и робы. *Кирпичи, дерево, камень и стекло теперь сливаются друг с другом. *Требуется 5 звёзд для создания кристалла маны, вместо 10. *При соприкосновении воды с полублоком получается водопад. *Есть шанс,что в мире появятся альтернативные руды вместо меди, железа, серебра, золота,кобальта,мифрила и адамантита. *Есть шанс,что в мире появится альтернатива Искажению. *С маленьким шансом в мире могут сгенерироваться пирамиды и гигантские деревья. *Новый хардмодный Храм джунглей. *Можно найти ульи в джунглях. *Несколько новых вариаций заднего фона и несколько новых деревьев, которые могут быть созданы при генерации мира. *Вода изменяет цвет в биомах и на глубине. *Верёвки могут быть найдены на ранней стадии игры и могут быть использованы в крафте мотков верёвки для путешествий по миру. *Цепи теперь могу быть установлены как объекты и быть использованными как часть верёвочного механизма *Грибы/грибная трава может расти над землёй. *3 цвета проводов. *Активаторы нужны для активации или деактивации блоков. *Новая жидкость(мёд), которую можно найти в джунглях. *Добавлены фонтаны, изменяющие цвет воды при включении. *Жемчужные кирпичи больше не распространяют Святые земли. *Добавлены дождь и метель. *Новый снежный биом с разными вещами в нормальном режиме и хардмоде. *Враги больше не активируют ловушки в подземельях. *Добавлены новые нажимные плиты, которые могут быть активированы только монстром, игроком или обоими. *Клоуны не разрушают блоки. *Несколько новых положительных и отрицательных эффектов. *Добавлен минирежим "Захват самоцвета" (Capture the Gem). Вы можете создавать большие драгоценные камни, которые создают иконку над игроком, который их несёт. Если игрока убьют с этим камнем, то он выпадет при его смерти. *Два новых хардмодных ивента. *Форма оборотня теперь доступна каждую ночь. *Дебафф Сломанная броня длится 2 минуты, вместо 5. *Теперь используйте кирку для снятия одежды с манекенов. *Игроки больше не получают двойной урон в pvp. *Однотипные вещи теперь тоже будут складываться, если они лежат рядом. *Вы не можете стать неуязвимым, обжигаясь об огненные блоки. *Увеличена скорость покупки вещей у НИПов. *Был добавлен Хеллоуин. *Добавлена Тыквенная луна. *Характеристики некоторого оружия приведены в соотвествие версии 1.2.3 для ПК. *Дроп некоторых предметов соотвествует версии 1.2.3 для ПК (пример: Заготовка для ключа) *Цена перековки предметов соответствует версии 1.2.3 для ПК. Графические изменения *Солнце стало ярче. *Свет луны стал тусклее. *Небо получило градиент. *Несколько предметов имеют новый спрайт, такие как: драгоценные камни, цветные факелы, миниакула,мурамаса, водяной скипетр, звёздная ярость и т.д. *Добавлены сталагмиты, сосульки, мох, растения, камни и другие декорации. *Некоторые маленькие пещеры имеют уникальный фон. *В разных биомах горшки и сундуки немного изменились. *Данж имеет 3 вида уникальных текстур и декораций. *Адские дома были перемоделированы. *Парящие острова были перемоделированы. *Каждый биом имеет уникальные текстуры и виды дерева: Искажение: Эбонитовая древесина Джунгли: Махогони Кримзон: Теневая древесина Святые земли: Перлитовая древесина *Некоторые кирпичи имеют уникальную текстуру. *Некоторые кирпичные стены имеют уникальную текстуру. *Факелы анимированы и могут ставиться на стены. *Добавлены новые надгробья. *Броня титана, призрака, дракона имеет уникальные спрайты. *Эксклюзивные консольные мобы имеют уникальные текстуры. *Тизона и Тиноборги имеют новые уникальные спрайты. Рецепты/вещи *Стало больше 1000 предметов. *10 новых руд. *4 новых вида дерева. *31 тип блоков. *Можно использовать флаконы для придания особых свойств оружию ближнего боя. *Добавлены новые типы пуль и стрел. *Добавлены новые станции крафта. *Новые посохи, для того чтобы ставить новые кирпичи и блоки. *Вы можете скрафтить новые кирпичи, стены, и интерьер, введены новые ингредиенты для крафта: Слизь, Кости, Грибы, Живое дерево, Плоть, Ил, и многое другое! *Вы можете скрафтить стрелы Джастера. *12 новых видов крыльев. *Добавлены новые социальные комплекты. *Новый редкий дроп с врагов. *Предмет в хардмоде, который позволит менять биомы. *В хардмоде вы можете увеличить максимальный запас жизней. *29 новых комбинаций на мастерской инженера. *Добавлены новые вещи для крафта красителей. *Звёздная ярость теперь работает как оружие ближнего боя и её урон был увеличен. *Водяной скипетр был переделан и теперь он наносит немного больше урона за меньшее количество маны. *Водяная стрела была переделана и она теперь наносит немного больше урона. *Жуткий шип наносит больше урона и потребляет меньше маны. *Улучшен волшебный кинжал. *Все старые версии брони могут быть найдены как редкий дроп и они будут иметь те же характеристики, что и их новые версии. Также они считаются частью одного комплекта. *Вещи, которые раньше назывались красителями, были переделаны. *В сундуках больше сокровищ. *Теперь вы можете создать кирки вместо буров и топоры вместо бензопил для хардмода и выше. *Увеличен шанс дропа душ. *Окрам дропает больше душ. *50 новых картин, разбросанных по миру. *Броня джунглей больше не делается из драгоценных камней. *Предмет для призыва Окрама требует меньше ингридиентов. *Броня Призрака, Титана и Дракона требуют меньше ингридиентов. *Искрящиеся крылья упрощены в крафте. *Количество метеорита в некоторых рецептах снижено. *Метеоритная броня даёт больше защиты и урона. *Ил и слякоть могут быть переработаны в полезные материалы, предметы и деньги. *Боссы дропают трофеи. *Крюки теперь могут быть созданы из драгоценных камней. *Глубинометр больше не крафтится. *Звёзды теперь могут быть скомбинированы с бутылками для создания нового источника света. *На парящих островах больше не нужен ключ для открытия сундука. *Слитки и драгоценные камни могут быть размещены на земле. *Требуется меньше адского камня в рецептах. *Все мобы (кроме эксклюзивных мобов) могут дропать знамёна. *Консольные эксклюзивные питомцы падают с врагов. НИПы *8 новых дружественных НИПов. *4 новых босса. *Больше 100 новых мобов. *Дружественные НИПы продают разные вещи в зависимости от времени дня и биома. *Хардмодные боссы могут сами заспавниться в режиме хардмода. *Хардмодные боссы теперь имеют немного меньше здоровья и наносят немного меньше урона. *Редко спавнится мини-босс, которого можно найти во время метелей в снежном биоме. *15 новых питомцев могут дропнуться с врагов с маленьким шансом или могут быть найдены в сундуках. *Некоторые хардмодные мобы имеют меньшую защиту, жизни и урон. *Скелетрона теперь можно призвать (Кукла вуду портного). Различия *В консольную версию не были введены 10 новых слотов в инвентаре. *Денежная пушка не была добавлена, так как использует рандомные монеты. *Некоторая эксклюзивная консольная музыка осталась на своём месте. Видео thumb|center|400px thumb|center|400px thumb|center|400 px|Трейлер версии 1.2 en:Console Version Категория:Terraria Категория:Игры Категория:Terraria (консольная версия)